1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a container and cover from a supply shelf, specially of a wire supply cart or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supply carts, particularly those made of wire, are widely used in hospitals and other institutions to contain supplies and for moving them from a supply room to different stations. A typical cart is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,334, Carroll, Aug. 31, 1976. Such a cart is made up of several horizontal elongated vertically spaced wire shelves mounted at each end corner on an upright frame member which, in turn, is carried by floor wheels pivotally mounted for the movement of the cart in any horizontal direction. The shelves which are used for holding supplies, also provide convenient supports from which to suspend tote boxes for carrying additional supplies.
A conventional arrangement is to bolt to the shelf a plate provided with side channels to receive the flanges of a tote box. The plate also serves as a cover for the tote box. Such an arrangement, while effective for carrying supplies, becomes essentially a permanent part of the frame. It collects dirt and access to it through the wire shelf for cleaning is difficult. Its removal for cleaning or otherwise is cumbersome and time-consuming.